


Beautiful crime

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Obscene words, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Это смешная шутка – воображать, что, выжив среди пиздеца, сам можешь выбирать время и место смерти.





	Beautiful crime

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: Tamer – Beautiful Crime

_We can’t go back for nothin’,  
Take what you need, say your goodbyes.  
I gave you everything –  
And it’s a beautiful crime._

***

Стайлз привычно вскидывает руку, поднимая пистолет на уровень глаз – целится в собственное отражение в замызганном осколке зеркала. Остатки пены для бритья, засохшей спермы, лака и пыли – за те жалкие баксы, которые стоит этот номер в гребаном мотеле на шестьдесят восьмом километре, уборки не полагается. Стайлз почти уверен, что заросший мужик за стойкой выжирает химию вместо водки, если вообще ее покупает.

Дуло решительно целует грязную отраженную переносицу. Стайлз решительно смотрит себе в глаза и ржет. Тихо, лающе, каким-то хриплым захлебом. Это смешная шутка – воображать, что, выжив среди пиздеца, сам можешь выбирать время и место смерти. Реально смешно – прикидывать, а не послать ли все нахер и не выжать ли спусковой крючок, заглотнув ствол.

Каждый раз Стайлз ржет и опускает руку, убирая пистолет в кобуру на бедре. Каждый раз он споласкивает рот водой из бутылки (нахуй ржавчину мотелей), сплевывает кислую слюну и выходит, ероша мокрой ладонью ежик волос.

И каждый раз Дерек, стоящий рядом с парковкой, дергает бровью и разжимает кулаки в карманах кожанки.

Стайлз говорит, что он – единственная причина, по которой Стилински все еще дышит, пока Дерек безжалостно долбит его на скрипящей растраханной кровати. Стайлз царапает ему спину, кусает до крови и шепчет:

\- Слышишь правду, а, слышишь, херов волк, я, блять, не вру, не вру, ну же, давай, заставь меня соврать.

А Хейл рычит, вгоняя клыки в шею Стилински, и Стайлза выгибает.

У них пиздецки неправильные отношения. У них пиздецки неправильная жизнь.

Это пиздецки неправильный мир, боженька, жмет плечами Стайлз, и если Ты облажался, кто-то должен разгребать дерьмо. Опять убирать за Тобой, Отче. Может, съебешь на пенсию?

Знаешь, Отче, у Дерека неплохо получается заменять Тебя.

Знаешь, Дерек мой личный Сатана. Вы же все из одной шайки, а?

Стайлз улыбается, кривовато из-за рубца на разорванной губе, медленно идет к Хейлу, пока тот еще сидит на рампе, вытянув и скрестив ноги в черных джинсах. У Дерека теперь вечно голубые глаза, редко когда гаснут до безмятежной оливковой серости. Но Стайлз кладет ладонь со сбитыми костяшками на щетинистую щеку – и волк жмурится, выдыхая.

\- Хочешь, заедем в Бикон? – Стилински наклоняется ближе, языком слизывая черную накипь в уголках рта оборотня. Привкус омелы и аконита уже въелся в рецепторы. Он знает: Дерека тянет к могилам стаи – старой и новой; знает и соглашается.

Но Хейл качает головой. Смотрит прямо и спокойно.

\- Надо к твоему отцу.

К шерифу, которого забрали в лаборатории, когда распылили ебаный вирус, а он вышел из-под контроля. Снято столько фильмов – а военные все равно обосрались. Активизировали Неметоны, притянувшие столько тварей, что за одну жизнь не управиться. Стайлз и не пытается. Он всего лишь расчищает путь к Джону.

Стайлз готов скрести ногтями землю, выбираясь из эфемерного гроба, куда его запихнули, как помеченного из особо опасной зоны. Облучение радиоактивной магией: получите медленно подыхающих оборотня и человека.

Плевать.

Стайлз садится на свой мотоцикл, слышит урчание двигателя Дерека и усмехается, проверяя, близко ли пистолет, отравленные дротики под курткой, ампулы с порошком в рукаве и иглы в кроссовках.

Всего пять километров до конца.

Он пройдет сквозь ад, перестреляет всех ученых и заберет отца или его труп. А потом вылечит Хейла, хотя бы придется провести темный ритуал и кровавые жертвы на пне Неметона. Стайлз готов продать свою душу по самой высокой цене – жизнь Дерека.

И никакой блядский Бог ему не судья.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
